


Shoma's perspective

by McFassYuzuVier



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homosexuality, I am a serious person, Language, M/M, Shoma and his shade, and this is a very serious fic, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFassYuzuVier/pseuds/McFassYuzuVier
Summary: It's about the group hug during the Olympics 2018.A Yuzuvier story heavily filled with love/angsty/feels told from Shoma's perspective.As you can tell from the tone of this summary, this is going to be a very serious fic.





	Shoma's perspective

Javier suddenly turned to Shoma and Yuzuru, who were talking to each other while waiting for the ceremony and he threw his arm around them.

 

Shoma was a little surprised by the sudden group hug.

 

It was a very intimate moment.

 

Shoma doesn't want to ruin it. 

 

So he closes his eyes as he hugged both Yuzuru and Javier.

 

Javier looks down and his voice is soft.

" #$^*?3jf^%@$sdf9j@$&#*% " 

 

' Calm down Shoma, don't panic. This is not the first time. ' - Shoma thought as he smiles and nods at Javier and Yuzuru like a polite Japanese himself. Javier's hand is still on his back. ' Oh well I can't go yet... '

 

Yuzuru looks so happy and keeps patting Javier's back and shaking his shoulder. 

" P/0l2Yx\w9SgM'.XL@`g!! Javi!!"

 

' Why is Yuzuru so excited? Are they talking about video games? ' Shoma put on a tiny smile. While Javier's hand is STILL on his back ' Looks like this is going to be a Looooooooong awkward hug '

 

" ?@$"rCj28'*fo<?RV3b "

 

' Like seriously, this looks like they're my parents trying to have an intimate moment with me... ' Shoma thought to himself while keeping a blank expression. ' like I get it... you guys are very married but I'd be very arigato to not be involved '

 

" Aq+$%8#*(90Vv4HiSQsL/Rb*$#7382g**3r83r29>w@@$%# "

" Sq-3xXw-9}X6knzhJ "

 

Shoma tries so hard not to yawn in front of his senpais as they were talking enthusiastically. He does not want to be killed by Yuzuru for ruining this loving moment of him and his Javi. While Javier's hand is **STILL** on his back ' Looks like this is going to be a Loooooooooooooooooooooooong hug '

 

' But oh my god if only there is a bed next to me right now... ' Shoma thought to himself while keeping that blank, half smiling expression on his face. 

 

Suddenly, Javier looks all serious and a little bit sad. Eyes looking down.

" %@N(e4"1Qjj$QdgM;X9... " 

 

With the last string of his energy, Shoma was trying so hard to figure out the exchange between his tall ass senpais and then all in the sudden-

 

Yuzuru's he started to sob. 

" hVz3j^>\R*&@$}hAidO4RJ|B=S4Ni JABI ! " 

 

' ? ! ' - Watching Yuzuru's tears keeps running down his cheeks, eyes all swollen and red, Shoma finally awakes. ' Didn't you just cry in the green room?? ' Shoma didn't say it of course.

 

Yuzuru looks away awkwardly, trying his very best to hold back his ugly crying (and of course he can't hold it back).

" H^a?j6#4@!?jP, H^a?j6#4@!?jP{O%4+p'K"zy!!!!!!! "

 

And then Yuzuru collapses onto Javier's shoulder and sobbing. Javier holds both of them tightly.

' ? ! ?! ' Shoma thought to himself while began to panic. Being hug by his two tall ass senpais while having one of them ugly crying and the other one's hand _**STILL**_ not letting him go and make him third-wheeling between them without understanding a word is a code red situation Shoma does not want to be involved.

 

" Shoma &*rq9W.MuI*#@!chbm5X<Eb#ixaTiV8_$Z\eF[)l~]R&y+T8, Okay? "

Javier turns to Shoma and said.

 

Shoma. OK. - Finally, the only two words in the English he can understand. Shoma smiles and nods like he was very inspired and encouraged by Javier's words.

 

 

Someone calls out their names for pictures and  **Finally!!!!!** Javier and Yuzuru let go of him.

Shoma sighed and rubs the corners of his eyes as he is relieved that this longest-most-awkward hug he has ever gotten is over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

P.S Yuzuru's crying is not ugly at all I can watch him cry 24/7 and I will lick his tears ok? so don't come for me

P.S Shoma does not hated the hug ok? He social awkward ok plz spare this bean.

P.S It's a 1 hour work but I tried my best plz spare me too? : )

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just in case you cried too much about THAT most epic beautiful perfect romantic gay group hug of Habi Fernz, Zuzu Pooh and Shroom Smol bean and the entire Olympics.
> 
> Don't lie to yourself, y'all need this.
> 
> I'm on crack yes.


End file.
